Marques King
Appearance Marques' has a tremendous stature as a result of being a congregation of countless hollows through Guerra's unification process. He stands at over 12 feet tall, with wide shoulders so strong as if he wished to carry the weight of all of Hueco Mundo on them. He's tan with black hair similar to Kensei Muguruma's. His hollow number is huge across his back.He only wears blood red pants that are tattered and flow with the wind. His fists and forearms are bandaged. He has tattoos on his left arm and shoulder. When he releases, his entire body turns into a golden black substance. Marques has a deep rumbling voice that he can throw from afar. He often likes to use this to announce his presence or to leave some words of wisdom even after he has left. Personality Marques wishes to embody all the virtues that would make him a true king, if only in the eyes of his fraccion. He has accepted that a King is never alone, he should signify the will of all of his followers as one. He seeks ally the arrancar in a way that they've never known before, because that is the only way that the arrancar will emerge victorious, no matter who the opponent is. As an adjuchas, he was content with solitude and ambition for self perfection, but his viewpoint changed after he became an Espada. He believes that nobility is something that even the arrancar can aspire to, and it is his calling to show them that. This clip will explain some of the personality of Marques: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ma80xRSu8AM Plot His time in Las Noches began when he was the 5th Espada. He started off as a kind person, only seeking fairness and justice in his conquests, but he slowly started to change with Guerra having an effect on his mind. His zanpakuto, Guerra, is a sealed devil that has a past of it's own. Guerra helps Marques with it's knowledge of war and combat but does not provide any combat uses. At first, he disdained the other arrancar and espada, feeling like theit trivial matters only got in their own ways of achieving perfect martial prowess. But he has changed his perspectives, and now sees that having something worth protecting may actually be the path to becoming stronger. However, Guerra fills his mind with harsh thoughts and tries to incite his bloodlust, because the souls of dead victims will allow Guerra to become stronger. This rage fueled by Guerra invokes Marques to challenge Valmont, the 2nd espada at the time in a fight to the death. Marques emerged victorious, and Valmont left Las Noches soon after. After becoming the 2nd Espada, he has calmed down for a while, as Guerra's lust had been satisfied for the time being. When offered the chance to become Primera upon Arjunas' departure, Marques refused, the position of Primera was better suited for someone that the arrancar could put their fate in. Now, Marques aspires to build a solid foundation with his Iron Fraccion, and inspire an army of arrancar like himself to match up to their potential. The newfound friendships help him hold onto his virtues, despite Guerra's attempt to make him the "Devil of Las Noches." The Iron Fraccion Marques takes great pride in his fraccion, claiming that it's loyalty and pride rivals the strength of iron itself. The current members are: N/A Former Members: Ryuzaki Takeda (Ascended to Espada Ranking) Alvaro Lobo (Ascended to Espada Ranking) Alberto '(Ascended to Espada Ranking)' Zaxten (Ascended to Espada Ranking) Stats Extra Points Earned: 5 Skills Fist of the Gods: Marques is currently the strongest Hakuda user in the entire universe. He uses it in full effect with his abilities to deal devastating blows to his opponents. Extreme Reiatsu: After finding inner peace with Guerra, he has channeled all of Guerra's reiatsu within himself. Formerly having little to no reiatsu, this massive increase has given him an extremely formidable arsenal. Untouchable: Marques currently has the highest hoho in the universe. This combined with his high inner reiatsu makes him impossible to catch. Abilities God Fist: Marques delivers a powerful blow to his opponent and then concurrently releases his tremendous reiatsu from it. This results in extreme mixed physical and reiatsu damage to the opponent. The sheer power of this attack is known to cause huge explosions and craters. Havana: Marques uses his extreme Reiryoku to banish any Reiatsu based abilities in the area that was created with a Reiryoku of less than his Reiryoku. If their Reiryoku is higher, than it just negates half. Rex Hasta: The King's Spear. Marques braces himself into the ground and kicks off with tremendous force; Combining his incredible hoho speed with his hakuda and God Fist, he launches an extremely powerful attack that will bring most opponents to their knees. This attack breaks through any barriers and bakudos and is incredibly quick (Perhaps even higher than Marques normal speed as it takes an entire turn of charging to use). (1 turn charge) Ressureccion : "God of War" When I release, I raise my hands up and yell out my release "I am...The Iron King". As I release the ground around me shatters under the immense pressure as I transform. I stay the same size but my entire body turns into the black onyx colored material that my gauntlet was made up of. For all intents and purposes I am considered made out of non-living, diamond-metal like material that does not rust or age. I gain access to two abilities, Iron body and Iron Shield. While I am in this form, my allies around me will feel inspired to fight. A king's duty is to inspire the will of his followers, and as such, my release represents this. Guerra A gigantic metallic gauntlet attached to Marques' right hand. Has a very exquisite Gemstone between the hilt and blade that is Guerra's Soul. This ancient demon carries vast knowledge about fighting techniques and war. It has been known to have a voice of it's own and communicate. Guerra prefers to remain sheathed and act as Marques' guiding hand in normal form. When Marques releases, the gauntlet vanishes, and the gemstone goes inside of his body. Guerra's past is a huge mystery to most of the arrancar, including Marques. Guerra keeps himself and his secrets far from prying ears. Once Marques was allowed to explore his and Guerra's soul by using Velsa's contraptions, he was able to find out more about Guerra's history and powers. Guerra was one of the most powerful demons from ancient Hueco Mundo. These demons did not carry Zankpakuto, they were merely powerful divine beings that were hellbent on destruction. In ancient times, Guerra's vastly overpowered any of the living divine beings today, but his fall and entrapment into the gemstone has left him a shadow of his former self. Much to Marques' surprise, when meeting Guerra's old self in the soul exploration, Guerra is a beautiful creature, fallen from grace; Not the horrendous demon he had expected to see. Marques can let Guerra take over his body and release into a combined version of them. This version draws power from Marques' will but dramatically shifts everything into offensive stats instead of defensive. In this form, the struggle between Marques' nobility and Guerra's evil causes his personality to be almost erratic and bipolar. Recently, Marques has come to peace with Guerra making them a much more balanced Espada. With access to Guerra's limitless energy, Marques has transcended being just a physical fighter and now incorporates extreme reiatsu into his attacks. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Ex-Espada Category:MIA